My Lunarian Melamin
by Sailor Star Scream
Summary: Usagi knows someone in Middle Earth who calls her when he wants to see her, and she jumps dimensions to see him. How will he explain this to his companions after she saves them? Kudos to Li Raeth.


Okay..... I had a super cool idea because of Li Raeth who didn't  
even realize that I got to thinking. We were talking about Haldir's  
death, and how it sucked, and I got this idea. So thanks Li Raeth!  
  
Chibi-kun: *Mutters to self* I do not understand you!  
  
Celes: *CLunks him on the head* Dope.  
  
WARNING: SPOILER OF HALDIR   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Haldir stared out. He was dying. He knew it. He heard Aragorn's voice.   
He whispered a sentence, and Aragorn struggled to hear it but didn't   
understand what he meant. "Melamin...I'll wait for us to be..."  
Aragorn tried to ask what he meant... who he was talking to... but  
it was too late.  
  
  
Haldir had passed on.  
  
  
  
After the battle....  
  
A beautiful woman suddenly appeared, dressed in black hip hugger   
jeans and a plain white baby-tee. She had long blonde hair, tied   
up in a high pony tail which reached her mid-back, and beautiful   
blue eyes. She seemed confused. "Where is Haldir?"  
  
Aragorn remembered. "Are you his Melamin?"  
  
"Yes." The girl broke into a smile. "Where is Haldir? He called me.   
I was unfortunately busy."  
  
Aragorn pointed, and she saw the pile of dead bodies they were   
getting ready to burn. "NO! HALDIR!" She screamed as she ran   
over to the pile and immediately began throwing bodies from   
the pile.  
  
After a few minutes, she got to Haldir's. She pulled him away   
from the pile and started crying, holding onto him.   
  
"Haldir. Haldir you cannot leave. I am so sorry I did not come."   
She took out the ginzuishou and immediately began to murmur words   
no one had ever heard.  
  
"Lady..." A dwarf started, but stopped when he saw a silver glow   
envelope her and Haldir. Then it spread to all of those fallen in   
battle.   
  
All of a sudden, everyone was alive again...   
  
  
breathing...   
  
  
...and fully healed.  
  
  
Haldir's eyes opened and settled upon his savior.   
  
"Serenity."  
  
"Haldir."  
  
He leaned up and gave her a chaste kiss upon the lips, then pulled   
back.  
  
She pouted. "You aren't going to really kiss me?"  
  
"Not with company around." He whispered.  
  
"Haldir who is this?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"This is my fiance', Serenity Usagi Tsukino. She was helping people in   
another dimension."  
  
She blushed and looked down. "You speak of me as if I am something  
wonderful."  
  
He kissed her palm. "You are, Melamin. You are."  
  
"You're just biased."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
They were grinning as they stood up, and she smiled. "Well, where are   
we going?"   
  
"To Mt. Doom to destroy the one ring. While on this journey we will face  
Sauron's armies and various amounts of trials, many of which we have   
already overcome." Aragorn said.  
  
"Haldir and his elven army shall be accompanying you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then I will go too."  
  
"Melamin!" Haldir shouted, fearing for her life, her precious life... that had  
become so much more precious than his own.  
  
"No arguements, itooshi."  
  
"What means itooshi?" Eowyn asked.  
  
"It is a way of saying a petname in Japanese."  
  
"Japanese?"  
  
"The language of the people I have been around for many years. In the other   
dimension."  
  
"You are... Japanese?"  
  
"No. I am Lunic."  
  
"Lunic?"  
  
"Lunarian. Born on the moon." Haldir clarified. "And she is not going."  
  
"I am so going, itooshi. I believe I said no arguing."  
  
"Melamin, please let's discuss this..."   
  
"Itooshi, there's nothing to discuss..."  
  
"Aragorn looked at them. He turned to Eowyn. She nodded.  
  
"Umm," Eowyn said, "Would you like someplace private to discuss this?"  
  
"No. There's nothing to discuss." Usagi said calmly.  
  
"Yes, please." Haldir said.  
  
Eowyn lead them to one of the rooms in the mountain keep they were in.  
  
"Melamin please reconsider..."  
  
"No. I shall accompany you. You mean everything to me, and I want to be   
there to ensure your safety and healing."  
  
"Melamin..."  
  
"Itooshi, it's either I come with you with your approval, or I come with you   
without your approval, even if I have to trail behind you guys all the way   
to Mt. Doom. I can take care of myself and you know it."  
  
"Melamin..." Haldir sighed, taking her into his arms, inhaling the scent of her  
shampoo. Vanilla and Lavender. He knew, because he had asked her before, what  
the scent of her hair was, because he could not recognise it. She told him.  
She meant everything to him. He would not lose her to Sauron. If she insisted  
on coming with, he would defend her with his life.  
  
"Itooshi?" She asked. Kami-sama, she loved the scent of him. A foresty scent it  
was, but one she could never identify. Kami... she should bottle the stuff and  
sell it as men's cologne. Eau de Haldir. She giggled. He looked at her strangely.  
She grinned at him.  
  
"What are you giggling for, Melamin?"  
  
"Just thinking funny thoughts."  
  
"Those being?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Melamin!" He said, almost like he was pouting.  
  
She grinned. "I might tell you if you say I can go."  
  
He sighed. "You'll not give this up, will you Melamin?"  
  
"I swear, you call me Melamin like it's my name."  
  
"I can arrange it to be."  
  
"Itooshi!"  
  
"I swear, you call me itooshi like it's my name." He teased.  
  
She colored slightly. "Let me go with you."  
  
"Alright, you may come. But I will assure no harm comes to you."  
  
She laughed and ran away, but he grabbed her before she got to the door.  
  
"Didn't you say earlier you wanted a real kiss?"  
  
At her nod, he spun her into a dip (like dancing) and kissed her. He immediately   
deepened it, and her arms went around his neck. She moaned, and her fingers played  
with his neck while his hands ran through her hair.  
  
It was a perfect moment....  
  
Until the door opened.  
  
Legolas blushed. "I apologize for intruding..."  
  
"My, elf, you act like you've never seen kissing before."  
  
Legolas shot Gimli a look that ordered silence before walking away.  
  
Usagi started laughing.  
  
Haldir frowned. "Can we have some privacy please??"  
  
"Haldir," Usagi giggled, "You guys are companions now. It's like being in the military.  
You won't get any privacy. They'll be knocking on your bathroom door saying 'Are you  
done yet? You've been in there 1.2 seconds!' Y'know?"  
  
Haldir stared at her. "What goes on inside that beautiful head of yours, Melamin?"  
  
"There are times, itooshi, where even I don't know."  
  
"That is sad, Lady. Not even knowing what you are thinking of."  
  
"Are you calling me stupid?"  
  
"You said it before I did."  
  
"Atleast I can get on the rides at the fair!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean I'm taller than you!"  
  
He scowled. "Why I oughta-"  
  
"Will everyone stop quarreling like children?" Asked Eowyn.  
  
"He started it!" Shouted Usagi.  
  
"No she did! She called me short!"  
  
Legolas chuckled. "Gimli, I'd hate to tell you this-"  
  
"Shut up, elf!"   
  
Aragorn sighed. This adventure just kept getting better and better.  
Now they had some amusement for a while though. Well... more amusement  
than watching Gimli try to keep up with them when they were running.  
  
  
============================================================================  
  
Well? Anything? *Shrugs* I know it's probably a shot in the dark, but that's  
me. I go for original couplings. *Nods some*  
  
Again: Kudos to Li Raeth. 


End file.
